Passionate Flames
by The Ultimate Spiderman
Summary: Jolteon (male) x Ninetales (female). Spike has been bullied for the last three years of his life until he met Flame a Ninetales who eventually became his friend. Little did he know that she would develop stronger feelings for him in the future but what would happen if Spike was to fall for someone else?


**Hi everyone in this story I am featuring a character that I intended to be Spikes original girlfriend but due to my past writing skills I wrote a crappy story leading me to reboot it with a different character.**

 **b.t.w. this is a what if and they're not anthro**

 **I have no idea how this will turn out but enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just another warm spring day without a single cloud in the sky. I was heading over to see a friend for advice, the end of the year dance is this Friday and I want to confess my feelings for an Espeon named Jewel by then.

Even though I find kind of strange that I'm going to a dance considering the fact I walk on four legs rather than two like others... Well at the very least I can stuff my face with poffins.

Anyways, my friend is named Flame, she's a Ninetales I met a few years ago, although we didn't become friends until recently... She actually saved my life once.

* * *

 **One year ago...**

 _I was seventeen, I had just taken a brutal beating from a couple of local bullies, it was a daily routine I had been going through for a while then. But this time it was different, I had been bitten, clawed, and even burned only to be left there to die. I was struggling to get up but found myself unable to._

 _"Why bother? You're just going to get hurt again tomorrow." I thought to myself. I then felt my paws become damp, I turned my head only to see blood spilling from my body. I turned my head once again to see if anyone was there only to find nothing._ _My legs were exhausted and my head was still spinning from the fight._

 _"So this is where it ends huh?" I thought with a sigh._

 _Although now that I think about it, it would be better than living out my life like this... I was always rejected. I couldn't stand it I been dealing with this crap for three years now and it still hasn't stopped. I've been a punching bag for everyone, a complete nobody. Not even my own parents care for me they just act as if I was just some mistake. I hate it!_

 _For the first time in years tears streamed down my face, as much as I hate to admit it I was sobbing_

 _Suddenly a figure began walking towards me in a rather quick manner. "Oh my Arceus! Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked in a worried tone. I tried to focus on the figure but everything was blurry. She put her paws on me and nudged me lightly looking for an answer. I didn't answer I just wanted my misery to end, the pain was unbearable, physically and emotionally._

 _"K...k-kill m-me... P-Please..." I sputtered with tears flooding down my face. She looked down at me with a shocked expression, It took a bit of time to finally notice who it was. It was a Ninetales although she did seem vaguely familiar._

 _"N-no I can't let you die..." She replied quietly. When she said those words a part of me took them seriously but I didn't care much at the moment. "I'm going to help, like it or not." She affirmed. Inside i l felt my hope die, couldn't Arceus grant me this one wish? I had no time to respond as I passed out from the amount of blood loss._

* * *

 _When I woke up I was met with two eyes staring at me causing me to fling backwards in surprise. "Ow." I muttered, I was covered in bandages roughly wrapped around my body Even though my wounds were covered the bandages were stained with blood. "Did she drag me here?" I thought as I looked at the Ninetales from before._

 _We just stood there staring at each other. "I know I've seen her somewhere what was her name? It's Flame, right?" I pondered as I continued to stare at her features. Her eyes were a bright amber that made her look... um, cute. I blushed slightly as the thought came only to shake it out of me head._

 _"You're Flame right?" I finally asked for clarification. She just nodded as a response. A long silence passed making the situation. more awkward for the both of us until she finally spoke. "I-I dragged you over here after you passed out... you were out for two days I didn't know if you were going to make it." she responded shyly._

 _"Why did you help me?" I questioned sternly."You were dying... I couldn't just leave you." She answered quietly. I stood quiet looking at the floor_

 _..._

 _"Why did you want me to kill you?" She asked tentatively._

 _..._

 _I didn't answer, I just bowed my head facing the floor as I clenched my eyes tightly, remembering everything that had happened over the past few years. I_

 _I refused to cry again._

 _Suddenly I felt my body being condensed firmly, my eyes snapped open only to see that flame had her arms wrapped around me encasing me in a hug. I was a bit surprised at this, I haven't been hugged in years._

 _"W-what are you doing?" I asked bewilderingly as a blush grew on my face. "Its called a hug silly." she giggled with a smile nuzzling my cheek softly. I felt myself calm down within an instant."I know... but why?" I responded in a confused tone._

 _"Well, you looked like you could use one." she replied. I tried breaking free but Flame wasn't having any of this, she just squeezed me harder with a smile. "Oh no you dont, I'm going to hug you and you're going to enjoy it!" She claimed happily._

 _I didn't really know what to make of this, she doesn't even know anything about me and she's hugging me as if I was her boyfriend or something. This would have been a much better moment if I wasn't covered in cuts and bruises._

 _"Can you let me go... please?" I groaned in pain._

 _Noticing my pain she released me. "Sorry I'm a cuddler..." she apologized sheepishly. "It's fine." I said as I slumped down to my bottom. She's much different than anyone I've ever met before._

 _"You mind answering my question now?... I want to help, but I can't if you wont let me." She asked leaning closer making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "It's personal and I don't think you'd enjoy my past." I answered. "I don't mind. " She spoke. Flame wasn't taking no for an answer, I put a paw under my chin to think about it._

 _"Ah screw it I got nothing to lose, after all she looks determined." I thought to myself. "You may want to get get comfortable it's a long story." I replied._

 _From there I told her everything that has happened to me over the past few years. Flame seemed to understand my predicament, I was just fortunate enough to find someone who actually listened._ _"_

 _And that's basically it." I finished with a sigh. I then noticed that my cheeks were damp, I was crying again. "Damn it..." I cursed under my breath. Flame looked at me with a sorrowful expression. She walked up to me hugging me firmly, careful not to cause me any pain. Flame then buried her face in my chest letting loose many tears. I felt warm, maybe it was the emotion of the moment or perhaps the fact that she is a fire type. "I'm sorry..." she hiccuped looking up to me._

 _"Why? You didn't do anything." I replied._

 _"Exactly... I didn't help…"_

 _I frowned at this. "You mean couldn't, you didn't even know." I stated. "I know, but still... I hate it when others are treated like this..." She responded with a huff. Another long silence passed with Flame still latched onto me having her face buried in my chest._

 _..._

 _"I'll be your friend." She whispered quietly with her face still pressed against my chest._

 _"Wait, WHAT?!" I thought._

 _"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked with my head cocked. She removed herself from my chest giving me a warm smile. "I said I'll be your friend." She answered happily. I just sat there completely dumbfounded, I didn't know how to feel about this. When Flame didn't hear my responce her happy expression deflated like a flat tire. I was a little skeptical about this, what if she turned against me? But then I took a look at her expression she looked like she was pleading. She wrapped her arms around me. "S-Spike I promise I won't ever abuse your trust I want to be your friend." She spoke putting most of my concerns to rest. Finally I gave in and hugged her back, awkwardly at first only to melt into her embrace._

 _"I-I thank you so much" I replied with a shakey voice._

 _After that day my life changed for the better, although not all my problems vanished I did eventually break out of my shell... Well sort of, I tend to stay alone by choice._

* * *

 **Present...**

As you can see Flame is all I got when it comes to personal problems like this. Its going to take more than an average confession to win Jewel's heart, besides I'm still considered to be a nobody. I continued to walk looking at the scenery trying to figure out what I should do.

 _"Should I lie about myself? Nah that always backfires in books..."_ I thought to myself. I entered the small cafe Flame and I usually head to for lunch. Immediately I found Flame waving at me. "Hey Flame." I greeted with a smile. "Hi Spike" She replied. I sat right next to her only to be encased in a hug over the pass few months I've gotten used to Flames cuddles.

"So, uh Flame about the dance this Friday..."

"What about it?" She asked slightly confused, not that I'm surprised. I don't really go to events like these. I guess you can say I'm a wallflower.

"Well, I decided that I'll go, b-" I was interrupted by a hug from an excited Flame. "Really!? This is great-" Flame began to babble on about random things we could do together faster than I could process.

"Hey slow down for a sec, I wanted to ask out Jewel... I need some advice I don't know what to do." I stated. Flames expression fell. "Oh." She sighed as her ears drooped. She looked upset, as if what I said hurt her. Flame then got up and was about to leave until I stopped her right at the door."Flame, what's wrong?" I asked clearly concerned.

Flame stood quiet.

Then it hit me.

"You're going alone, aren't you?" I asked. Flame just nodded as a response. My arms wrapped around her trying to comfort her. I felt bad, I wanted help but I didn't know what to do. "Hey don't be like that, I'm sure someone will go with you." I answered with a reassuring smile. Suddenly Flame spoke up.

"Spike I-" She paused herself with a sigh.

"Good luck." She finished with an empty smile as she pushed me away. She then left the doors leaving me very confused.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Sorry for being gone for so long my computer broke so now I'm stuck writing on my phone... and I got lazy with my cover this time so I used an old drawing.**

 **-The Ultimate Spiderman**


End file.
